The Archduke (episode)
'"The Archduke" '''is the nineteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-seventh episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 14, 2014. In the episode, Cherry tries to convince The Archduke to exile Simon. Events take a turn when the Archduke is injured and relives his childhood. The Episode Simon was shaking in his prison cell. He hadn't stopped for weeks. Ever since Cherry betrayed him. Ever since Marie. Who was that awful woman? Why did she push herself into his life when everything was so perfect? And what was Cherry thinking? Seriously? Was she ill? And did she even have the right? Cherry worked in electrical. That didn't necessarily constitute her the right to arrest someone. Simon took a deep breath. Be brave, he told himself. The Archduke would surely not exile his assistant. Especially one who had proven himself so loyal. That would explain why the Case was taking so long to process. The Archduke couldn't bring himself to convict Simon. Simon rested his head against the wall and prayed. The Archduke was hacking into a cloth. Cherry was pouring him a cup of tea. "Are you sure we've seen all the evidence?" Cherry rolled her eyes behind the Archduke's back. "Yes. Simon is guilty." The Archduke sighed. "His Case is not important. I have a War to command." "No!" Cherry said, "He must be exiled! He will destroy our war efforts! He is a SPY!" The Archduke said nothing. "Simon's exile will only make us stronger," Cherry continued, "And besides, I'm tired of pretending to love him." The Archduke reached out for her hand. Cherry took it. The Archduke coughed again. "Call my physicians!" he hacked. Cherry hurried to do so. The Archduke seized his armrests. He coughed violently. Blood splattered his desk. "Cherry!" he wheezed. He tried to stand up, though he knew he shouldn't. He tried to take one step, but he slipped and slammed his head into the metal desk. He collapsed to the ground. "Commander!" Mom was calling him. "Commander!" That was Dad. Commander gripped his wheelchair and propelled himself forward. Mom and Dad were waiting by the terminal. "Come sit by us," Dad said, "and watch your brother and sister complete their driving test." The Commander's twin siblings were zooming around the track with impressive speed. The Commander was openmouthed. "Wow!!" Mom smiled. "Mom, when do I get to do my driving test?" Commander asked eagerly. Dad and Mom quickly exchanged glances. "Well, son," Dad said, "We..." "Honey," Mom said, "the government doesn't allow people with your condition to drive. I'm so sorry, I wish there was something we could do." Commander's face fell. "But..." He turned to look back at the course. He always wanted that. To zoom around. "What if I got a cure?" Commander asked. "The government only releases its best medicines to its own officials. That's how it's been...ever since..." "Don't worry!" Dad said, "You'll have fun in other ways." Commander's face contorted in envy. He wheeled away. LIGHT BLUE "There's nothing we can do," Mom said. Dad shook his head. "Tomorrowland is corrupt. We should have never left VMK." "There was nothing left for us there," Mom said, "The Cult is dead." "Shhh!" Dad pushed a hand toward his wife's mouth. The twins began their last lap. Their parents clapped. "Commander really does deserve treatment," Mom said. "Oh please," Dad said, "Can we stop with that stupid name?" "It's what he wants!" Mom said, "He wants to feel important." "He's 13. He needs to start growing up." They stood in silence for a few minutes. When the twins completed their course with a perfect score, they clapped and waited for them to disembark the track. "They finally reforested Erut Nevda," Dad said, "The territory will be annexed in the coming weeks." "Oh," Mom said. "That just leaves New Orleans Square." "And Tomorrowland," Mom said. Dad nodded. "And Tomorrowland." "God help us," Mom said and squeezed her husband's hand. Commander watched his siblings in jealousy. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! He had every right to drive. To walk. To live life. One day, he swore, clenching his fists, he would rule over the people who persecuted him. One day, he would be the Commander of Space. The Crusader of Time. The Archduke of Tomorrowland. "Oh my God!" Cherry screamed, hurrying over to the Archduke, who had collapsed on the floor. She heaved him into his chair and plugged him into an IV. He began to breath again. The physicians hurried inside. They began their work on the Archduke. Cherry paced the top deck of the room. Her eyes fell on Simon's Case. All it needed was the Archduke's signature... Cherry acted. She forged her boyfriend's signature and sealed it in an envelope. She delivered it to the secretary. "Cherry!" she exclaimed, "How did you get in there? Why are you..." "The Archduke would like this delivered to the CQQ. The Jellyfish will depart at noon." The door opened. Simon lifted his head. The seven foot guard towered over him. "Your Case has been finalized." Simon stared. "Your exile ship departs tonight." Production Continuity and Story Arcs In this episode, the relationship between Cherry and the Archduke was finally put to priority over Simon and Cherry's fake relationship. For the first time, the Archduke's identity is set to mystery as his parents are not revealed. Though this is similar to Deeba's parents, it is strongly implied that the Archduke is related to someone influential. This would prove true in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" in which it is revealed that Bruno and Lily are the parents. The Archduke's illness is suggested to be an extreme form of crippling tuberculosis. References Commander of Space and Crusader of Time is a subtle ''Doctor Who ''reference. Interruption of Broadcast During the "previously on" segment, there was a sudden and unexpected broadcast interruption. A woman's message played over the dialogue followed by a response from live producers. The public also was heard. It was the first event caught live, though similar, undocumented interruptions have occurred in the past. Trivia *This is the fourth episode, after "Rhys," "Katarina," and "Walliopotea" to be named directly after a character. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes